Naruto: Beta Episode 24
Naruto: Beta Episode 24 After Tazunai and Intuzuka fight, they head back to their house, where a note is found in the kitchen. Intuzuka: This note says to go to the Hokage mansion. Tazunai: Do you think that it's an emergency? Intuzuka: Well, if it says to go to the mansion, I think so. Tazunai: Then, I guess we should go. The three run to the Hokage mansion. When they get there, Jonin are guarding the door. Intuzuka: Can we go in? Jonin: You and Konan can go in, but Tazunai has to stay out here. Intuzuka: Fair enough. Sorry son, I guess you'll have to stay out here. The two enter and see a person at the end of the hall. The person turns around, showing that he's Yahiko. Konan: Yahiko! Intuzuka: Go, be with him like you were meant to. Konan: Sorry, Intuzuka. (she runs to Yahiko) Intuzuka walks further down the hall and sees Karin on the floor, crying. Intuzuka: Are you alright, honey? Karin: I'm better than okay. Go inside, you'll see why. Intuzuka enter the room and is in shock. ???: Are you surprised to see me? Intuzuka: I don't know what to say. It's really you, isn't it Sayona? Sayona: It is and I'm so glad to see you. Intuzuka: Sayona! (he hugs her tightly) Don't you ever leave me again. Sayona: I don't plan on it. Intuzuka: I thought this was an emergency, though. Tsunade (walking in): It is an emergency, too. We just wanted to give you some good news, too. Intuzuka: We? Jiraiya (walking in): Yes, we. Intuzuka: Jiraiya! (he gives a friendly hug to him) Jiraiya: I don't recall you liking me this much. Hahaha. Intuzuka: Well, you're an old friend, you know. Jiraiya: Well, we should tell you why we're here. Intuzuka: What's the emergency? Jiraiya: We have intel that Orochimaru is going to attack the leaf village, in hopes to become it's new leader. Intuzuka: What happened to him? Jiraiya: We don't know. He used to be a trusted comrade, now he's just a broken man with nothing in his life. Intuzuka: As Hokage, I think we should set up a perimeter around the village. Jiraiya: I couldn't agree more. Tsunade: I guess it's settled, then. We'll get the perimeter up shortly, Lord Hokage. Intuzuka: Alright. Jiraiya, I want you with me. Sayona, can you keep and eye on Sasuke? Sayona: Do you want Tazunai to help? Intuzuka: We could use all the help we can get. Have Karin be on standby. We might need her medical skills. Tsunade: After the perimeter is up, I'll recruit Karin myself. Intuzuka: Alright. The other two leave. Jiraiya: So, what are we doing? Intuzuka: We're going to find Orochimaru. Jiraiya: Sounds like a plan. Intuzuka: Try to keep up. The two run out of the building and reach the final arena of the Chunin exams. Intuzuka: Where is he? The Third Hokage (on the comms): Lord Hokage, I've found Orochimaru, I'm holding him off. Intuzuka: The old man's in trouble, let's go! The two get to the position quickly, seeing the Third in a fight with Orochimaru. Intuzuka: Let's go, Jiraiya. To be continued...